Джорно Джованна/Галерея
Иллюстрации Вариации= Giorno.jpg WSJ1997No13C.png||Weekly Shonen Jump 1997 No.13, Cover GiornoAraki.jpg GiornoPurplePink.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. Giornogiovanna.png AdidasMANGAFEVERGio.png|Giorno From Adidas Manga Fever (2002) GiornoP2.png|Volume 100.5 cover GiorTri A GO GO.png|Giorno and Trish, JOJO A-GO!GO! GioGio1998.jpg|1998 postcard GiornoJumpRemix.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. GiornoGOGO.jpg WSJ1998No9C.png|Weekly Shōnen Jump 1998 No.9, Cover Vento Aureo Game.jpg|''Vento Aureo PS2'' game cover GiornoJolyne.jpg GiornoGlobe.jpg GiornoPink.jpg GIornoVol54Clean.png|HIROHIKO ARAKI WORKS Ver. C02eb02d-4814-4b09-b7f6-2986f41724b8.jpg|Autograph sketch 1996 |-| Обложки томов= Volume 47.jpg|Volume 47 Volume 48.jpg|Volume 48 Volume 49.jpg|Volume 49 Volume 50.jpg|Volume 50 Volume 54.jpg|Volume 54 Volume 55.jpg|Volume 55 Volume 56.jpg|Volume 56 Volume 57.jpg|Volume 57 Volume 59.jpg|Volume 59 Volume 60.jpg|Volume 60 Volume 61.jpg|Volume 61 Volume 62.jpg|Volume 62 Remix5bVol1.jpg|Shueisha Jump Remix Volume 1 Золотой ветер Манга= Giorno Profile.png|Giorno's profile HarunoToddler.png|Haruno as an abused toddler Little Giorno.PNG|A young Giorno lying to protect a gangster Giorno grown.png|Giorno's growth through the years GiornoFirst.PNG|Giorno's first appearance, stuffing his ear into his head LucaSwinging.PNG|Giorno dodging an attack by Luca GEFirstAppearance.jpg|Giorno revealing his Stand for the first time GiornoGrowsATree.png|Giorno grows a tree to escape Giorno Star.png|Giorno's Joestar Birthmark revealed Lick.png|Bucciarati licking Giorno's sweat BucciaratiConfrontsGiorno.jpg|Bucciarati prepares to torture Giorno GiornoBucciaratiTruce.png|Giorno and Bucciarati come to a truce PolpoIntro.png|Introducing himself to Polpo GiornoPrisonGuardPickpocket.png|Giorno reveals the items he pick-pocketed from a prison guard giving him a body check Bloodline.png|Joestar Bloodline Giorno unsatisfied.png|Giorno unsatisfied with Polpo's attitude, planning to murder him Buccirati brings Giorno.png|Bucciarati takes Giorno to meet his teammates Giorno&Gang.jpg|Giorno introduced to Team Bucciarati Giorno drinking Abba Tea.png|Giorno drinking Abbacchio's "tea" Giornosoft.png|Giorno stabbed by Soft Machine's short sword Giorno ordering truck driver.png|Ordering a Truck driver to driving as fast as he can Team Bucciarati bow to Pericolo.png|Bowing to Pericolo, along with rest of the members Pericolo leaving.png|Giorno, Bucciarati and Abbacchio watch Pericolo leave Giono watch Trish.png|Giorno watches Trish from downstairs MITM attempt attack three.png|Man in the Mirror attacking Abbacchio, Giorno and Fugo Abbacchio warns Giorno.png|Warned by Abbacchio to stay away from Purple Haze Abbacchio Giorno arguing.png|Arguing with Abbacchio GiornoKey.PNG|Giorno comes across Mr.President's key Giorno crushes PH Capsule.png|Giorno preemptively infects himself with Purple Haze's virus Illuso PH Virus first infection.png|Giorno and Illuso infected by killer virus GiornoInfectsIlluso.PNG|Calmly watching Illuso's infection GiornoPurgesPHVirus.jpg|Giorno vaccinates himself and nullifies Purple Haze's killer virus Giorno suffering from cure himself.png|Giorno suffering from vaccinating himself MrPresidentRoom.png|Team Bucciarati and Trish in the room of Mr.President GiornovsBabyFace.jpg|Giorno attacks Melone's Baby Face GiornoCube.png|Giorno first learns how to mend injuries with Gold Experience's power Giorno&MistavsGhiaccio.jpg|Giorno and Mista vs Ghiaccio GiornoArmBreak.jpg|Giorno maims his own arm to help Mista defeat Ghiaccio GiornoRisingSun.jpg|Giorno saves Mista from narrowly being killed BrunoGangTraitors.jpg|Team Bucciarati officially defect from Passione GiornoCarbonDioxide.jpg|Giorno is attacked by Squalo's Clash, but uses his wounds to help Narancia track him GiornoChecksN-BIG.PNG|Giorno checks Notorious B.I.G for life signs N-BIGAttacks.jpg|Attacked by Notorious B.I.G GiornoHurtsHimselfYetAgain.jpg|Giorno resorts to losing his arms in an attempt to lose Notorious B.I.G AbbacchioBodyDiscovered.jpg|The gang discovers Abbacchio's body; Giorno is left greatly upset at his inability to save him GiornoMistavsHelicopter.jpg|Giorno and Mista work together to ground Cioccolata's helicopter DiavoloVSGiorno&Bruno.png|Suddenly attacked by Diavolo KCArmSever.jpg|Arm severed and head bashed Giornoarrow.png|The Arrow lands in Giorno's hand Giornoinject.png|Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the Arrow GERFirst.png|Giorno with his new Stand, Gold Experience Requiem Diavoloelimination.jpg|Giorno defeats Diavolo with Gold Experience Requiem RIPGang.png|Giorno looks on, remembering his friends and their sacrifices GiornoArrow.jpg|Giorno swears to protect the Arrow Giorno Boss.png|Giorno as the new boss of Passione |-| Аниме= GoldenWind Poster.png|Giorno with the rest of Team Bucciarati; Golden Wind poster Part5AnimeKeyVisual.jpg|Key visual GiornoTeaser.png|Giorno in the first preview GiornoCharacterArt.png|Key Art Giorno GER countdown.jpg|Countdown to the final episodes GiornoGrowth.png|Giorno's transformation from a scared child to a cool, cunning teen File:GiornoJoestar.png|Giorno belonging to the Joestar bloodline Giorno 1st.png| GiornoStolenMoney.png|Giorno with money stolen from a female tourist Giorno_ear_trick.png|Giorno at the airport, stuffing his ear into head to impress security Giorno conning Koichi.png Giorno meets Luca.png|Giorno meets Luca Luca yells at Gio.png|Luca yells at Giorno GiornovsLuca.jpg|"Don't make me repeat myself." Echoes on Gio.png Giorno gets caught.png Gio tree.png|Giorno growing a tree to escape Koichi Hirose Giornopose.png|Giorno dreams of becoming a "Gang-Star" Bruno intimidates Giorno.png Gio shocked by eyeball.png Taste of a liar.png Giornopose2.png |Giorno & Gold Experience, ready to fight Bruno Bucciarati StickyFingersUnzipsGiorno.gif|Giorno attacked by Sticky Fingers GoldExperienceLifeShot.png|Successfully makes Gold Experience hitting Bucciarati again PolpoFirst.png|First meet Polpo Black sabbath frozen.png|Giorno finds out Black Sabbath's weakness Wrathful Gio.png|Giorno unsatisfied with Polpo's attitude GiornoDisgust.png|Anticipating Polpo's death Soft machine grabs giorno.png|Soft Machine stabs Giorno in the back Giorno deflates.png|Giorno is delated by Soft Machine Giorno inspecting blood.png|Giorno inspects Sale's blood Giorno yelling at driver.png|Giorno yells at a truck driver Giorno wonders about the boss.png|Thinking about how Trish's Stand ability could lead to The Boss Giorno throat.png|Giorno's throat is carved out by Baby Face Giorno eye.png|Giorno's right eye is carved out by Baby Face Babyface homunculus punched.png|Giorno attempts to punch Baby Face, who narrowly avoids the attack Babyface cutting giornos arm.png|Giorno's arm is cut off by Baby Face Babyface homunculus piranha.png|Giorno's arm, which has been turned into a piranha, bursts out of Baby Face's back Giorno questions.png|Giorno asks how it can be that he's dying while Bucciarati drives Giorno and Mista.png|Giorno Steadying Mista's Hand To Shoot Giorno' seven muda.jpg|Giorno about to kill Cioccolata Muda 4.png|Giorno beating up Cioccolata with Gold Experience Giorno holding Polnareff.png|Giorno noticing time has skipped Narancia dying.png|Giorno summoning Gold Experience to heal Narancia Giorno returning to his body.png|Giornos soul returning to his body Giorno pose.png|Giorno announcing Diavolo must be hiding in somebodies body Giorno blood.png|Giorno using Polnareffs blood technique GER appears .png|Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem Reverse.png|Giorno in the time erasure GiornoMafiaBoss.png|Giorno as the Boss of Passione GW ep39 finale.png|Giorno, Mista, Jean Pierre Polnareff, and subordinates of the new Passione GoldExperienceOP.png|Giorno summoning Gold Experience in Fighting Gold KatayamaFightinGold.gif|Giorno & Gold Experience in Fighting Gold Diavolo watching Giorno.png|Giorno in the second version of the Uragirimono no Requiem Opening Finale 2.png|Giorno as he appears in the third version of Uragirimono no Requiem striking a pose similar to that of Dio Brando GiornoGECredits.png|Giorno & Gold Experience in the ending credits for Part 5 |-| Обложки глав= Chapter 440 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 440 Chapter 441.jpg|Chapter 441 Chapter 442.jpg|Chapter 442 Chapter 444.jpg|Chapter 444 Chapter 445 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 445 Cover B Chapter 447 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 447 Cover B Chapter 448.jpg|Chapter 448 Chapter 451.jpg|Chapter 451 Chapter 454.jpg|Chapter 454 Chapter 455.jpg|Chapter 455 Chapter 457.jpg|Chapter 457 Chapter 463.jpg|Chapter 463 Chapter 469.jpg|Chapter 469 Chapter 478.jpg|Chapter 478 Chapter 480.jpg|Chapter 480 Chapter 484.jpg|Chapter 484 Chapter 494.jpg|Chapter 494 Chapter 496.jpg|Chapter 496 Chapter 502.jpg|Chapter 502 Chapter 503.jpg|Chapter 503 Chapter 504.jpg|Chapter 504 Chapter 505.jpg|Chapter 505 Chapter 508.jpg|Chapter 508 Chapter 514.jpg|Chapter 514 Chapter 522.jpg|Chapter 522 Chapter 523.jpg|Chapter 523 Chapter 532.jpg|Chapter 532 Chapter 536.jpg|Chapter 536 Chapter 537 Magazine Cover B.png|Chapter 537 Cover B Chapter 544 Cover B.jpg|Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Chapter 555 Chapter 578.jpg|Chapter 578 Chapter 589.jpg|Chapter 589 |-| Скетчи= Gio001.jpg Gio002.jpg Gio03.jpg Gio04.jpg Gio05.jpg Gio06.jpg Gio07.jpg Gio08.jpg Gio09.jpg Gio10.jpg Gio11.jpg Gio12.jpg Gio13.jpg Gio14.jpg Gio15.jpg Gio16.jpg Gio17.jpg Gio18.jpg Giobrun.jpg Giobrun2.jpg Giomista.jpg Giotrish.jpg Brunogang.jpg Brunogang2.jpg Leonegiofugo.jpg GioGioPS2 Sketch 01.png Новеллы Golden Heart, Golden Ring= GoldenHeart.jpg Bucciarati gang GHGR.png JoyDivision.jpg ConiglioGiorno.jpg Видеоигры VA PS2= Giogio01.png|Giorno and Gold Experience in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure Giogioface01.png|An early build of Giorno and Gold Experience GGPS2Gio.jpg|Giorno's profile, Vento Aureo GGPS2GiornoGio.jpg|Giorno and his predecessors, Vento Aureo GGPS2Joruno.jpg|Giorno posing, Vento Aureo GioGio 1-1.png|Stage 1-1, Giorno vs. Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GioGio 1-2.png|Stage 1-2, Giorno seachring for Bucciarati, Vento Aureo GioGio 2-1.png|Stage 2-1, Giorno vs. Black Sabbath, Vento Aureo jojo_052002_8.jpg|Bucciarati licks Giorno, Vento Aureo GGPS2GoldExperience.jpg|Giorno and Gold Experience prepare to fight Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Giorno_ps2game.jpg|Giorno being tested, Vento Aureo GGPS2Passione.jpg|Team Bucciarati, Vento Aureo Giorno and Mista PS2.png|Giorno steadying Mistas hand to shoot GERPS2.PNG|Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem, Vento Aureo Buccellati ghost.png|Giorno looking up at the spirits of his deceased friends Boss Giorno.png|Giorno has become the Boss |-| ASB= Giorno ASB.jpg|Giorno's render for All Star Battle (PS3) GiornoIntro.jpg|Giorno's intro, ASB GiornoHHA.jpg|Giorno executing his HHA, ASB GiornoGHAASB.png|Giorno executing his GHA, ASB GoldExperienceRequiemASB.gif|Giorno awakens Gold Experience Requiem, ASB Giorno A.jpg|Giorno Costume A in All Star Battle Giorno B.jpg|Giorno Costume B in All Star Battle Giorno C.jpg|Giorno Costume C in All Star Battle Giorno D.jpg|Giorno Costume D in All Star Battle 5grn.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Giorno jojoeoh.png|Giorno's render for Eyes of Heaven 5SYNOPSIS.jpg|Giorno in the synopsis of Vento Aureo, EoH GiornoEoHAttack.jpg|Giorno attacking, EoH GEREoH.PNG|Giorno with Gold Experience Requiem, EoH GiornoSoloDHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA, EoH GER-DHA.png|Giorno unleashing his solo DHA (Requiem version), EoH GiornoBrunoDHA.png|During his DHA with Bucciarati, EoH GiornoDHAMista.png|During his DHA with Mista, EoH GiornoDIODHA.png|During his DHA with DIO, EoH GiornoEoHWin.jpg|Giorno's win pose, EoH Giogio_alt_EOH_outfit.jpg|Alternative outfit from Volume 62, EoH EoH 20190416_172040.jpg|Costume F featuring his Haruno Shiobana look, EoH 20190416_164949.jpg 20190416_165034.jpg |-| DR= GiornoDRReversal.png|Giorno in the updated opening for Diamond Records Reversal Giorno Giovanna Diamond Records Reversal.jpg |-| Прочее= GiornoGiovanna.png|Jump Ultimate Stars Chibi giorno.gif|JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! Chibi giorno and gold experience.gif|JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! Bucciarti gang chibi.jpg|JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! Giorno sprites ppp.jpg|JoJo's Pitter-Patter Pop! Фигурки Medicos Entertainment= 100 giorno.jpg|Super Action Statue GiogioSAS.png|Super Action Statue 2nd color Giorno SAS v2.jpg|Super Action Statue (Wonderfest) |-| Banpresto= 117000.jpg|Master Stars Piece 29051.jpg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 29809.jpg|Sofubi Figure 29811.jpg|Sofubi Figure 2nd color KUJI GioGio.png|Ichiban Kuji |-| Вариации= Top (7).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.1 Gg 01 nnsam66 (1).jpg|Real Action Heroes Sr1.jpg|Statue Legend 27215.jpg|Kotobukiya GiornoCFM.png|Cutie Figure Mascot Прочее GiornoGuidoUJ.jpeg|Giorno and Mista featured in an Ultra Jump TV ad 7PagesMuda AnimePartIOP1.png|Gold Experience's pummeling of Cioccolata, in JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ Giornosignaturepose PartIAnimeOP1.png|Giorno's sigunature pose, appearing in Sono Chi no Sadame Giornoshowsbirthmark in PARTIANIMEOP1.png|Giorno shows his birthmark in the first opening LumineXJoJo.png|Giorno and the others in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Giornolumine.jpg|Giorno in art promoting a crossover event with Lumine Навигация